


My Real Life Superhero

by Naomi_Z



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Actor Tom Holland, Actors, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Heartache, Hospitalization, Love, Love at First Sight, Major Character Injury, Major Illness, Marvel Universe, POV Original Character, RPF, Recovery, Rehabilitation, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_Z/pseuds/Naomi_Z
Summary: Maggie is trying to lead a simple and normal life after being in the spotlight. Tom's life is becoming increasingly chaotic as he is pushed into stardom. What could possibly happen when a turn of events brings them crashing together?~~~I will try as hard a I possibly can to upload at least once a week if not more. I have school and football after 5 days a week so my schedule is really busy at the moment. Please be patient with me. :)Update: Football is over and Ill post way more often now but still try to be patient :)~~~(Storyline based in 2016 when filming for Spiderman Homecoming was happening)(Some events will be made up for a little extra sizzle)
Kudos: 4





	1. The Save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language

POV- Maggie

I wake up to the blaring sound of my alarm. I put my hand on my nightstand and feel around for my alarm clock. I hit it repeatedly to make it stop but I can't make it stop. I sit up and grab my alarm clock then viciously shake it. It finally stops and I put it down.

I pick up my phone and rub my eyes before checking the time. 8:03 is what I read. I hopped out of bed as soon as I realized I was almost 20 minutes late for work. I ran to my closet and pulled out the outfit I put together last night. I sprinted to the bathroom and started brushing my teeth. I was trying to multitask by putting clothes on and brushing my teeth at the same time but that wasn't working very well. 

I have an office job, so I have to look nice and if I’m late I could get fired on the spot. 

I only live in a small apartment in a bit of a sketchy neighborhood, so I actually like leaving for work. That's what it's like living in this part of Queens. 

I usually take my car but I'll be even more late if I do because rush hour is still probably going on. I'll just walk. 

I manage to get my clothes on and my teeth brushed, so I spray some dry shampoo in my hair then brush it out. I throw it up into a quick messy bun then run out of the bathroom and to the kitchen. I quickly grab an apple from the fridge then go back to my room to grab my bag. 

I forgot to tuck my shirt into my skirt, so I quickly tuck it in then look in the mirror. I look fine but I need my glasses. I grab my glasses off my nightstand then put them on. 

I take a quick look in the mirror and fix my hair a little more then decide I look like a bit of a nerd.

I grab my phone and pick my bag up. I run to the door, grab my keys then put on my heels. I'm going to end up running in heels to work so if I fall I won't be surprised. As soon as I walk out the door I realize it's down pouring rain when I look out the window in front of me. 

“Can this day get any worse?” 

Before my door closed I went back inside and to the small closet near the door. I search for my raincoat but with no luck. The only thing that will protect me from the rain is my umbrella. 

I saw the weather forecast last night and it said the rain should stop at around nine but I never know how that could change. I check my watch and I might be able to make it to the office by 8:45 if I'm lucky. It's a ten-minute drive without rush hour but a 20-minute walk and it's 8:20 right now. 

I quickly locked my door then started going down the stairs. As I went down the stairs I realized a gray outfit probably wasn't the best choice being it will probably get dirty from the rain and my heels will be completely destroyed. 

I get down to the main entrance door and stop. There is water sitting all over the ground and I hope this will stop soon but I really don't know. I take a deep breath before opening the door. 

I felt the rain start to soak my hair as I opened my umbrella. It relentlessly hit my umbrella and I held my bag close to me. I started doing a little skip/run, so I don't fall on my face. 

I could feel the water seeping into my heels and my legs getting soaked. Now that I don't have time to go back to my apartment I regret not driving my car instead but the further I go towards the busy roads and see how much traffic there is the less I regret it. 

I hear my phone ring as I'm coming up on Queens Boulevard and I try to grab it out of my bag. I look at who's calling and it's my friend and coworker Skylar Montgomery. I answered knowing she is going to bitch me out. 

“Hello.” 

“Magdalene Louise Leighton.” She snaps. I know shits about to hit the fan when She says Magdalene instead of Maggie. 

“I know I’m late and I’m so sorry but you can bitch me out when I get to work. I'm in the pouring rain so just please tell me you have an extra skirt, shirt and pair of heels.” I plead to her.

“I have an extra skirt, shirt and pair of flats, instead of heels, in my desk because I know you and I also knew this would happen one of these days where you're late and get dirty or wet and need a change of clothes. One question though.” 

“What?” 

“Why the hell are you late?” 

“I was up late talking to my dad because mom had gone to the hospital for something with her kidneys and I had to make sure she was going to be alright before I could sleep.” As I came up 45th street there looked like a big film crew or something that had one of the lanes blocked off. 

“Shit.” 

Of course on the one day I'm late this happens.

“What? Is everything alright?” 

“No, there's like a film crew here on 45th.” 

“You didn't know they were filming something for a movie there today?” 

“No I did not know that. What movie would ever be filmed in this part of Queens?” 

“I think it's like a Spider-Man movie or something.” 

I was just starting to pass by, but I was on the other side of the street, so I can barely see what's all there. I see people covering themselves with coats and umbrellas, so I'm guessing they're waiting out the rain. Most of them are standing underneath canopy’s. There's also a lot of paparazzi trying to get whatever shot they can of whatever celebrity is over there. Then when they finish up whatever they're filming the vultures will follow them. I know all too well about those rude, nasty vultures. 

“Well as if this day couldn’t get any worse.” 

“Well boss lady just said to her little assistant that if you're not here by nine she’ll fire you on the spot.” 

“I'll be there in literally 5 minutes but I'm about to cross 45th, so I'll see you soon.” 

“Just hurry up Cam. I don't want you to get fired.” I started crossing the crosswalk without even looking because I don't have time to pay that much attention and there are no cars coming anyways. 

“I know and I would nev-” My words suddenly falter at the sound of a car horn. 

I saw the car come closer, fast. The feeling of being a deer in headlights follows with the car. 

Everything started to move in slow motion until I felt something slam into me. It pushes me out of the way of the car and I smash onto the ground. The weight of it comes shortly after right onto my chest causing pain to course through my ribs and back. 

My head hits the hard street and I feel my clothes get soaked. I feel in between being somewhat conscious and completely unconscious. Almost like a sort of limbo state. 

A burning sensation starts in my ribs but I don't feel like moving or making noises to signal that I'm in pain. 

“Holy shit.” I realized that I was pushed out of the way by a person. From what it sounds like a British male. I have nothing in me to respond or move. 

I feel his hand slip under my head and he gently holds it just off the ground. I hear the rain hitting the street beside me and bouncing up onto my face. I feel his breath hit my skin and it's fast. Like he has adrenaline coursing through his body.  
I hear the faint sound of Skylar yelling my name through the phone and I want to answer her but I don't think I can move.

I try to open my eyes and can only open them the smallest bit. Everything is extremely blurry and my head is throbbing. I feel the weight of him on my chest and my breaths start to become shorter from the pure shock. I open my eyes more and feel the throb in my head get worse. I get a glimpse of his face and he's looking at me very intently. I blink to clear up some of the blurriness and see his eyes as clear as day. His eyes are a deep brown color that is very soothing. I let my eyes open almost all the way and just look into his. 

“Are you alright?” 

I take a moment to register what just happened and make sure I'm not hurt anywhere else. I check myself by moving my toes and fingertips just to make sure I can feel them.

“You saved, my life.” I managed to push out. 

He lifted some of his weight off my chest even though I didn't tell him to. He didn't completely get off and still has his body over the top of me. I take a few big breaths then hear voices of more people.

I'm still so shocked and stunned that just the thought of more than one person being close freaks me out. 

“Are you guys okay?” I hear another voice say. This one sounds female but with no British accent. More voices follow but neither of us look at anyone else but each other. 

I don't know what it is but I feel something between us. It feels almost like our eyes are two magnets that can't pull away from each other. I feel a sort of spark between us and the little glow in his deep brown eyes makes me calm down.

“I think she's okay.” He says as he breaks the stare and looks at the woman that asked if we were okay. He gently sets his hand on the ground then slowly pulls it out from underneath my head.

The panic starts to rise from the pit of my stomach and I feel my body shaking. My head starts to throb more and my breaths become faster. I close my eyes to try and calm myself but not with much luck. 

“We should get her off the street and out of the rain.” I hear him suggest and I don't say it but I very much agree with that. I open my eyes as he looks back at me and our gazes meet.

“Do you think you can stand?” I slightly nod and he pushes himself off from over the top of me. He sits next to me and I feel him grab my hand. 

“I'm going to slowly pull you up alright.” I nod again and he gently pulls on my arm. I use my other arm to push myself up and when I get all the way up he gets onto his feet then squats down next to me. He offers me his hands and I take them. He slowly pulls me onto my feet and when I get standing upright he lets go of my hands then takes off his jacket. He puts it around my shoulders then wraps his arm around my back and holds my hand with his other hand. I'm assuming he's doing this incase I lose my balance because I did just smack my head on the hard street. 

We take a few steps then I feel light headed and like I'm about to faint. I stop dead in my tracks and so does he. He looks at me with a very concerned expression on his face. 

“I feel like I'm going to-” 

I start to fall as everything goes black.


	2. Pure Luck

POV- Tom

“This rain is relentless.” I heard Jacob say. 

“I know right. If it doesn't stop soon we're going to have to entertain the paparazzi.” Jacob joked as I looked out at the street. 

I notice one girl in particular walking on the sidewalk. She doesn't look like she's paying much attention being she has a phone held to her ear and isn't looking around her. Her hair is also a very bright yet natural auburn color and the grey clothes she's wearing makes it stick out. I watch as she turns into the street and starts going across the crosswalk. I look down the street to see if any cars are coming and there's one that is barreling her way. I push Jacob out of the way and sprint towards her. 

“Move out of the way!” I shout in an attempt to get her attention

She pays no attention and keeps walking into the path of the car. Better be something really important.

I don't even look at where the car is but when I hear its horn I try to get my legs to go faster. The adrenaline is coursing through my body at a million miles a minute.

She looks at the car head on just before my hands make contact with her shoulders. I try to pull her close so I don't land on her too hard. The only way to get her out of the car's path is to pretty much tackle and land on top of her. 

When we hit the hard street I know for sure I hurt her. The terrible feeling of that sets in as I do a quick check to make sure I didn't hurt myself. 

“Holy shit.” I huff as the adrenaline starts to wear off. 

I put my hand under her head and try to keep it off the wet street as I look at her face. Her eyes are shut so I try to make sure she's still breathing. I feel her chest moving up and down against mine so I sigh in relief. 

I sit there looking at her eyelids waiting for them to open and reveal her eyes. I don’t say anything else and the only thing I can focus on is her. 

When her eyelids start to flutter I hold my breath. They just barely open and I let out my breath. She opens them more and I stare into her eyes.

“Are you alright?” I asked her to make sure she’s not hurt too bad. 

She lays there silent for a few seconds. She's probably stunned that I just tackled to the ground so I'll let her take her time.

“You saved, my life.”

Her breaths are kind of short and rushed so I lift some of my weight off of her but remain over the top of her in an attempt to keep the rain off. 

We just stare into each other’s eyes after she says that and I try to really process what just happened. I lose my train of thought the longer I stare into her ridiculously soothing green eyes. 

“Are you guys okay?” I hear Zendaya's voice say behind me.

As much as I want to answer no, her eyes are telling me a different answer. I feel like they’re telling me she’s okay but I’m thinking differently. She hit the road pretty hard and was unconscious.

“I think she’s okay.” I say as I look away from her and at Zendaya. 

My hand holding her head is starting to freeze from the cold rain so I put it down and gently pull my hand out from underneath her head.

“We should get her off the street and out of the rain.” I say to Zendaya and she nods.

I turn back to the girl and our eyes once again meet each other. 

“Do you think you can stand?” She nods as she opens her eyes. I get off and sit right next to her then grab her hand.

“I'm going to slowly pull you up alright.” She takes a breath then nods so I gently pull her arm and bring her up. Once she's sitting up I get onto my feet and squat down next to her. I offer her my hands and she takes them. I very slowly pull her onto her feet then once she's standing I let go of them and pull off my jacket. 

She looks like she's freezing and she's shaking a little. 

I put my jacket over her shoulders then put my arm around her back. I use my free hand to hold onto hers and keep her steady.

She takes a couple steps then stops. I look at her face and it's a ghostly pale. 

“I feel like I'm going to-”

She starts falling but I catch her before she hits the ground for a second time. I put my arm under her legs and swept her into my arms. Her head gently rests on my chest as I quickly get her over to the canopy.

“Clear off a table.” I say to everyone standing there. They quickly throw everything off a table and I set her down. She starts to shiver and I grab one of the rain jackets off a chair. I put it over her and the paparazzi started taking pictures of her lying there. 

“Please get them out of here.” I tell the security and they quickly get the paparazzi out of view so they can't get any more photos. 

“Can one of you call for an ambulance?”

“I will.” Jacob says and pulls his phone out of his pocket. 

“Can the rest of you go find anything to cover her up and keep her warm?” Everyone nods and goes to get blankets or jackets. I look at the girl's face again and her cheeks are becoming a little red. I put my hand on her forehead and its ice cold. I take it off then gently swipe a piece of her hair out of her face.

Everyone's back with something in their hands after about a minute. I first take the blankets then the jackets and put them all over her body. I tuck the sides under her to try and get as much heat on her as possible. 

“Ambulance will be here in about 3 minutes.” 

“Thank you Jacob.” 

I look at her just laying there unconscious and feel horrible. I'm glad I pushed her out of the way but what if it turns out I hurt her. The only way I'll be able to calm myself down and think about anything else is if I go with her and find out if she's hurt or not. It sounds crazy to want to do that for a girl I just met but I feel something special about her. I don't know what it is but she's incredibly special. 

I don't think it's love at first sight but maybe it's something more than sympathy. After all, I pushed her out of a cars way. If I wouldn't have seen her then she probably would've gotten hit and been much worse off. 

I shake out of my thoughts and feel her forehead again. It's colder than before and her body is starting to shiver. If I don't do something more then put blankets and jackets on her she'll probably get worse.

I hear sirens close by and I sigh in relief. They'll be able to do more for her then I can. Before they get here I look at where I pushed her out of the way. I see her bag in the middle of the road and run out to grab it. I quickly pick it up along with her umbrella. I see a pair of glasses on the ground as well and pick them up. Shockingly they are not broken. As I start running back paparazzi comes out of nowhere and stops me dead in my tracks.

They begin taking numerous photos and asking questions. I put my head down and try to push through them. I don't make it far before my security has to interfere. They part the vultures and get to me. They have me back under the canopy in what felt like seconds.

When I look around the canopy the paramedics are standing by her. I guess with the paparazzi harassing me I didn't notice they got here. One of them starts taking care of her while the other comes over to me.

“They told me you were the one that pushed her out of the way of a car, is that correct?”

“Yes.”

“What's your name?”

“Tom Holland.”

“Was she conscious when you pushed her out of the way?”

“She wasn't at first then she came around. I got her on her feet then she passed out.”

“Did she by chance tell you anything about her before she went unconscious.” 

“No.”

“How long has she been unconscious?” 

“About 10 minutes.” 

“Do you have any relation to her at all?”

“No but here's her bag.”

“Thank you. Did you hit your head or get hurt somewhere else?”

“No. I'm fine.”

“Did she by chance have a service dog with her?”

“No.”

I don't know what to do or how to act right now. Seeing someone turn the color of snow within seconds has rendered me pretty much useless. There's almost nothing I can do to help her. 

I completely zone out as they start putting things on her and figuring out what's wrong. I'm only an actor so what would I know about stuff like this. 

What if she's dying? What if I caused so much more damage by tackling her out of the way? But what would have happened if I didn't? 

I shouldn't let my thoughts stray in a situation like this but that's exactly what I'm doing. 

I shake my head to clear my mind and it clears some of my thoughts but not many. 

I look over at the paramedics and they're about to lift her off the table. They look like they're rushing and that worries me even more.

“H- how is she?” I asked them as they set her down on the stretcher. 

“She's slightly hypothermic and we’re worried she might have something going on in her brain that we can’t see.”

My heart drops when they say there might be something wrong with her brain. I don't know much but I know that isn't good. I have to go with her.

“Um, can I go with her?” 

“I'm sorry, you're not family but you can drive separately.” 

“Of course. Which hospital are you taking her to?” 

“We're taking her to Lenox Hill in Manhattan. Make sure you go to the Emergency Department if you want to see her. Her name is Magdalene Leighton.” 

Magdalene Leighton. 

Elegant name for a beautiful girl.


	3. Apprehensive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language

POV - Maggie

“Magdalene. Magdalene can you hear me?” A voice echoes through my ears. 

I would answer this person but I feel like I've been drained of all my strength and energy. 

I process the sound of this voice and its female. It's not the calming British accent that saved me from getting hit by a car. The British accent that kept me relaxed and was ever so gentle with me. 

This female voice also isn't the familiar one of my usual doctor or nurse. 

I want to panic and ask where the British guy is but all I get out is a rushed breath.

“Open your eyes for me Magdalene.” 

I don't think I should open my eyes. If I don't see the soothing brown eyes from before the chances of me not panicking are slim to none. 

I feel something squeeze my hand tight and try to squeeze it for comfort but all I do is barely hold on. 

I slowly start to regain my strength and open my eyes the smallest bit. I'm immediately blinded by the bright lights and I wince as my head starts to throb. I groan at the painful throb in my head and start to writhe around in pain. 

“Where am I?” I manage to groan through my pain.

“You're at Lenox Hill Hospital in Manhattan.” 

Hospital? Again? What the hell happened while I was out? Wait if I'm in the hospital that means I didn't go to work which also means Skylar is frantically trying to call to find out where I am. She's not going to be happy when she finds out I'm here for the second time this month. 

Besides Skylar I'm also worried about the British guy. I want to thank him for saving my life even if it landed me here. I also want to know if he got hurt when we hit the ground so I can apologize. 

I don’t even know his name but there was something so very special about him. His eyes were incredibly soothing and his hands were oh so soft. 

“Can you stay still for me Magdalene?” I thought I was lying still but I guess not. I stop moving around and attempt to open my eyes. I am yet again blinded by the bright lights.

“Can you turn off the lights?” I huff and wait for them to get shut off. 

I hear a few clicking noises and I'm pretty sure those are the lights so I open my eyes the slightest bit to make sure. The lights are off so I let my eyes open all the way. I look around and see someone's face. I lock eyes with them and start to take more notice of the sounds around me. 

I hear the heart monitor next to me and that's reassuring. At least I know my heart is fine. 

I'm pretty used to hospitals especially this one. I don't know if my regular doctor is on shift though. I hope my favorite nurse is on shift. She can explain my history for me because I don't feel like I can right now. 

This doctor is not familiar at all. She is either a newbie or I've just never had her before.

“Magdalene.” I hear the very familiar voice of my absolute favorite nurse and look over at her.

I'm definitely in trouble when Carol says Magdalene. Everyone calls me Maggie. Only people I'm really close with call me Magdalene, my full name, and its only when they are upset with me.

“Hey Carol.” I smile at her and she does not look impressed.

“What happened this time?” 

She puts her hands on the bed rail and looks at me expecting the whole truth. She says the same thing every time I come in here. 

“Nice to see you too.” I joke and her serious face breaks. 

“Come on Maggie.” She pushes.

“I was on 45th walking to work, I wasn't paying attention while I was talking to Skylar on the phone and didn't realize a car was about to hit me. Some guy tackled me out of the way before I could get hit. That leads us to now. I passed out shortly after he helped me stand up so I don't know what happened after.”

“A guy pushed you out of the way?”

“Yes.”

“Was he cute?” She teased and I could feel my cheeks turn crimson.

“Do you know his name?” She tries to stare into my soul and I can't resist the urge to tell her about him. 

Carol is like my mother. She takes care of me, checks in on me and always gets me to tell her everything. She even smuggled a cookies and cream milkshake in here for me when I was in the ICU for pneumonia.

“No but I'm pretty sure he was on that film set on 45th.” 

“I'll leave you two to talk.” The doctor that woke me up said as she was hiding a chuckle.

She left the room so it was just Carol and I. 

“Why is there a film set on 45th?’

“Skylar told me it was for some Spiderman movie. Speaking of Skylar you should probably call her for me.” 

“I'm not going anywhere until you tell me more about this knight in shining armor.”

“I will if you promise to find him for me.”

“I'm not going to go on some long search looking for him but I'll keep an eye out here for him. You're lucky the paramedics got you here when they did because I was about to go home and take a nap because I'm on call today.”

“Of course you couldn't resist staying when I'm around. I'm simply irresistible.” 

She can never have a serious conversation with me. She's only ever had one.

“Very funny Maggie. Alright now spill the details on the guy.”

“He has a British accent, hazel brown eyes and brown hair. I never got his name but if you find him, bring him to me please. I want to thank him for keeping me from being hit by a car.” 

“Ooooh a British guy rescued you? You scored good this time Maggie.” 

“Carol. I don't even know his name and the last time I remember seeing him was when I passed out next to him.” 

"What ever happened to that doctor that helped you the last time you fainted in public?" 

"We haven't talked since that happened. Besides I asked around about him and apparently he is a respiratory therapist and is not fun to work with. Both traits that I don't like." 

"Why do you hold such a grudge against respiratory therapists?" She questions me. 

"Because every single time I've seen one they knock me out and stick a tube down my throat. So sorry if I don't like them very much." 

“Alrighty then, back to the British guy. Do you know what movie it is? We can look up the cast on google or whatever you kids nowadays use.” 

“Did the paramedics pick up my phone?”

“They brought your bag with them.”

“Bring it here please and can you take the neck brace off?” 

“Alrighty then and you know I can't.”

“It was worth a shot.” 

She does her little waddle over to the chair in the corner and grabs my bag. I can't really see her doing the waddle but I know she is. 

She comes back with my bag and it's soaked. I have multiple blankets and things to keep me warm over my body. I pull my arms out and pull it onto my chest. I always put it in the same pocket so I reach my hand to that pocket. Nothing is there so I dig around more. I feel it at the bottom of my bag and pull it out. 

I put my phone over my face and try to turn it on. 

I remember dropping it on the ground and it getting wet so if it doesn’t turn on I won't be surprised. 

I let go of the power button and it somehow turns on. The apple logo is shining bright on the screen and I sigh in relief. As soon as the screen turns on and I can see the notifications that relief is immediately gone. It says 5 missed calls and 14 text messages from Skylar. 

“How long have I been here Carol?”

“You've been here for about an hour. Why?” 

“You still have Skylar’s number right?”

“She left a bunch of messages didn’t she?”

“Yes and if you could give her a call and tell her I’m here that would be amazing.” 

“You have your phone, why don’t you give her a call?” 

“Because she’ll be freaking out and the last time I did she asked for you because she didn’t think I was sound of mind.” 

“Alright but you better have found that guy by the time I get back.” 

“Alright Carol.” I chuckle then go back to looking at my phone. 

Skylar had mentioned a new Spiderman movie so I start there. I open safari and type ‘upcoming Spiderman movie’. The top result is an article titled ‘All the Details you need to know about the new Marvel Spiderman Movie’. I click on it and quickly skim through it. I learned that the actual title is Spiderman Homecoming. I click the search bar again and type ‘Spiderman homecoming cast’. I press enter and wait for it to load. 

When the screen loads there are pictures of actors. I recognize the one I'm looking for immediately. 

His name is Tom Holland. Cute name for a cute boy. I don't want to find out more about him via the internet because I feel like I would be invading his privacy. I want him to tell me about his life himself. That is if we get that far.

I smile to myself and feel my cheeks get hot. 

My day dreaming is put to an end when Carol walks back in. I hear her sigh and she sounds annoyed.

“How bad was she?”

“She was sobbing when I called her and I told her it was Carol and to get it together before she even thinks of coming here. So what did you find out about the mystery guy?”

“Thank you for telling her to get it together. I found out his name.”

“Come on then. Spit it out.”

“His name is Tom Holland.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Tom. Earth to Tom.” Jacob says. 

“What?” I snap.

He looks me in the eyes and does his reading thing. 

“Stop it Jacob.” I say. 

I know I sound aggravated but that's part of saving someone then having to keep going with your day. It's only been 20 minutes since the ambulance left but it feels like an eternity. I'm probably just going to end up leaving sooner rather than later to go see her. I want to know if she'll be okay. 

“You're still thinking about her.” He says with an ever growing grin spreading across his face.

“What? No.” 

“Liar.” 

“Alright, fine. I am still thinking about her. But not in that way. I want to know if she's okay.”

“Oh you mean get to know her.”

“Jacob.” I sigh with annoyance and a little bit of anger.

“I can see it in your eyes. You’re interested in more than just knowing if she's okay.”

“Fine. I do want to actually talk to her and get to know her. After all I saved her from what could have been something much more serious.”

“So why don't you go see her?”

“We have to finish filming here and there's no way I can get out with all the vultures that are on the streets.”

“Well the rain isn't supposed to stop until well after the time we were supposed to film so tell Jon you're leaving and I'm sure he'll understand. I also have an idea of how to get you out of here without being too overly seen.”

I look at him and think about it. Jacob is smart and he's gotten us out of a coffee shop without being seen. If I can trust him enough to tell him I'm interested in a girl then I can trust him to get me to her.

“I'll go talk to Jon and you get your escape plan ready, I know you have one.”

“Yes! Operation Get Tom to his girl is a go.” 

“She’s not my girl.” I sigh as I roll my eyes. 

Jacob walks away to god knows where and I go to find Jon. He's not too far, just under the second canopy we have set up. I walk up to him and tap his shoulder.

“Hey Tom. What do you need?”

“I was wondering if I could leave early. I don't feel well after that whole incident.”

I'm sure he knows what I'm referencing when I say ‘incident’. 

“Of course you can leave early. We are going to stay for another hour to see if maybe the rain will stop. You should get some rest and be in the right headspace for tomorrow.”

“Thank you so much Jon.”

He hugs me then I walk back to where Jacob and I were standing. He’s not back yet so I stand and wait for him. I have no idea what he’s going to do but I hope it’s good. 

I stand around waiting for about ten minutes before he gets back.

“Alright I have your escape plan ready.”

“That was fast.”

“Here's what's going to happen. An SUV is going to pull up over here, you'll get in. They'll take you to a parking garage where another car is waiting because the paparazzi will most likely follow you. I know this sounds like a movie but the last thing you need is backlash for bringing a bunch of paparazzi to a hospital.”

“This sounds like one of those spy movies but I'll go with it.”

“The SUV will be here in literally a minute.”

“Alright I'll grab my bag and phone.”

I go over to my set chair that has my bag hanging on it and grab it then swing it onto my shoulder. I walk back over to Jacob and he's patiently waiting. 

“So how does it feel to be a real superhero?”

“I wouldn't say I'm a superhero but someone who was in the right place at the right time.”

“I guess that's one way to put it but be honest when I ask you this. Are you more interested in her other than just seeing if she's okay?”

“You can't tell anyone but yes I'm more interested in her other than just seeing if she's okay. I don't know what it is but there's something special about her and I want to find out what it is. I also will pay for any of her medical expenses because in reality if there is anything wrong with her it's my fault.”

“First off it won't be your fault because you probably saved her life by pushing her out of the way. She could and probably would have been worse off if the car hit her. Second, if you don't get to know her and find out what that special thing about her is then i'll get mad at you because let's be honest you need a girlfriend.” 

Right after he finished saying that the SUV pulled up and he pushed me towards it. A guy in a grey suit jumps out and opens the door for me. I get in and quickly buckle up. I have a feeling this is going to be a bit of a crazy ride.

I'm on the back passenger side so when the guy gets back in we speed off. I look out the window at the paparazzi chasing us trying to get photos. 

“Jacob told us you have where we need to go. We need that information so we can get you there.”

The driver says to me sort of taking me out of my state of shock.

“Um Lenox Hill Hospital in Manhattan, the Emergency Department.” 

I look around the SUV and on the opposite side of me there's another guy in a grey suit and the driver is wearing the same thing. 

“I assume he told you we are going to go into a parking garage and get into a different vehicle to lose the paparazzi.” 

“He did.”

He looks into the rearview mirror and straight at me. 

“You might want to hold on. We got two cars that have been following us for the last two turns and we have to ditch them.”

I swear to god is this one of those James Bond movies?

He looks away from me then steps on the gas. This takes me by surprise so I gasp and grab the safety handle on the roof. He takes a few sharp turns and I have no idea how we havent gotten pulled over yet. 

I look behind us and those two cars are long gone. He slows down and takes a few more turns then pulls into a parking garage. He keeps climbing up it until I read that we’re on the third story.

“In about a minute we're going to pull in next to a four door BMW and myself as well as the guy sitting next to you will escort you into the car and we’ll drive to your destination while my partner in the passenger seat drives this. We have to move quickly so have all your things in hand.”

I am still a little stunned but I let go of the safety handle and grab my bag. I take my seatbelt off and pull my zip up hoodie out of my bag quick. I put it on then close my bag and put my hood up. 

The vehicle jolts to a stop and the three guys are jumping out in seconds. I get out as quickly as I can and the two are already on my side. They motion for me to go around the SUV and follow close behind me. One of them opens the back drivers side door and I get in. The door is quickly closed then the third guy drives the SUV away. The two others get into the car with me. The one that was driving before got into the driver's seat while the other got into the back seat with me but on the other side.

The car is started and moving then before I know it we’re back on the streets. This time he's not driving like a lunatic. 

“Where did you say you wanted to go?”

“Lenox Hill Hospital in Manhattan. The Emergency Department.”

“Alright we should be there in 20 minutes.”

“Thank you.” I say before getting comfortable in the seat and resting my head against the window. I'm not tired, I just need to calm myself after that whole crazy driving thing. 

The rain hasn't subsided much at all and I watch as the hundreds of droplets drift down the glass. There's something so calming about watching the rain that is hard to describe. 

I calm down enough that my eyelids begin to drift together. I try to keep my eyes from closing but I eventually succumb to it and drift to sleep.

15 minutes later……..

“Sir.” I'm suddenly jolted awake. I look over to my right and the guy is looking at me.

“We're a couple minutes away from your destination.”

“Oh. Thank you.” I say sleepily. 

I sit up and try to get myself more awake but with little success. I probably look like a sleep deprived zombie but the more unrecognizable I am the better. 

Those couple minutes the guy mentioned fly by and before I know it the car is stopped in front of the hospital. The guy has already climbed out and is on my side opening the door for me. I swing my bag onto my back before stepping out and adjusting my hood to cover more of my face. 

I walk around the back end of the car and to the entrance of the ED. The guy follows close behind me and it might not be a good idea to have a bodyguard come with me into a hospital. I stop and turn around to face him

“Could you please just stay out here. I'll come get or call you when I need you.”

“We were hired to protect you for a few days so here's a phone to contact us. There's one number in the contacts and that's for the phone we have.” He says as he hands me a motorola cell phone. 

I swear on my life Jacob put me in a spy movie. 

“Thank you.” 

I turn around and go through the sliding doors into the ED. There's a front desk pretty much right when I walk in. The nurses sitting behind it tapping away at the keyboards, look like they are angry about something. 

“Can I help you young man?” One of them asks.

“Um yes. Did a girl by the name of Magdalene Leighton come in at all?” I ask hesitantly. 

“Are you family or a significant other?”

“No.”

“Then I'm sorry young man I cannot let you see her at this time.”

“Please is there any way I can see her?” I beg her. 

“Give me your name and when I have a chance to, I'll go ask her if she wants to see you. Okay?”

“My name's Tom Holland” I say after nodding.

“The waiting room is just over there to your right so go wait in there and I'll come find you.”

“Thank you so much.”

“You are very welcome.” She says with a bit of a smile.

I walk over to the waiting room and pull open the door. When I walk in I take in all the anxiety, sadness and fear around me. There are family members wound tight about their loved ones and I don't even want to know how horrible they're feeling.

I walk over to a couch and sit down. As soon as I sit down I'm uncomfortable. I knew hospital furniture was not the most comfortable but I didn't expect it to feel like I was sitting on a brick. I move around a little bit to get comfortable but with not much luck. I move my bag onto my lap and wrap one arm around it. 

I keep my hood up and head down so hopefully nobody recognizes who I am then leads the vultures right to me. I don’t even want to find out how much heat I would get if I lead a bunch of stupid paparazzi to a hospital. 

I shouldn't be thinking about all the bad outcomes but it's kind of hard when I'm pretty much in the spotlight 24/7. 

I hope they don't start following her around. I would feel absolutely horrible if they started harassing her because of me. 

Maybe I shouldn't be here. Maybe I shouldn't try to meet her and bring unwanted attention. As much as I feel I should help her with expenses and anything else I might have caused, I might make her feel worse. I'm sure nobody wants dozens of people following them around wherever they go with cameras trying to take photos and videos. Trying to expose them at any moment or just be plain old rude.

After tossing around my thoughts on what I should do I finally decide to leave. I feel like its the only way to spare her from too much paparazzi. I'm sure they'll find out her name and where she lives but it won't be as bad. If I step away now they'll think nothing of it and probably leave her alone after a few days but if I stay there's no telling how long they will keep stalking and harassing her.

I pull out the Motorola the guy gave me and open it. I go to contacts and click the one he said was there. I call the number and he picks up right away. 

“Do you need us to come in?”

“No, I'm coming out. I need to go back to my hotel.”

“Go out the same door you came in and we’ll get you.”

“Alright, thank you.” I say then hang up.

I stand up and swing my bag onto my back yet again. I start walking towards the door to leave the waiting room but am stopped by a girl. She looks to be no older than 16 and is holding her phone. 

“Can I get a picture with you?” She asks.

I hesitate to answer because I don't want to seem rude but now is a really bad time.

“I'm sorry now is not a great time.” I say while looking straight into her eyes. 

I'm expecting her to be mad or upset or something but she's not.

“That's alright.” She says in an understanding voice before walking away again.

I stand there stunned for a few seconds. The one time I said no the girl had a mental breakdown and I had to give her a picture and an autograph. It never got to the tabloids thank goodness. 

I shake my head and casually walk my way to the door so I can leave. Just before I set my hand on the door a doctor comes in. She asks for a family and they nervously stand up. 

When she walked in I saw the look on her face. It was a look one can only experience after the loss of life. I am frozen in place from that look. I listen to her walk over to the family and deliver the bad news. All of them immediately start crying out in agony and try to convince themselves that they weren't just told their loved one is no longer living. 

A tear falls down my face and I quickly swipe it away before grabbing the handle to the door. I push it down and push out the door. I slowly walk back towards the desk staring at my feet as I go. 

“Are you Tom Holland?” An unfamiliar voice asks me. I snap my head up and see this older nurse. Not the one from before. 

“Yes.” I say without thinking. I get asked that question a lot and I just have an automatic response.

“I heard you are looking for Magdalene Leighton.”

I have no idea who this nurse is but it seems as though she knows the girl. 

“I am.” I say hesitantly

“Well she's looking for you.”

My eyes go wide and I freeze in complete shock. 

“Really?” 

“Yes and if you want to see her follow me.” 

This lady means business. 

She turns around and starts walking to the rooms on the other side of the desk. She goes to the right and down the walkway a little bit. She stops at a glass door and slides it open. 

“Magdalene. I have someone here to see you.”

“Skylar’s here already?”

“No, it's someone else.” 

I feel the tension build in my chest and stomach as I slowly walk towards her. 

“Hi.”


	5. Chapter 5

A shocked look takes over Carol's face.

“Are you alright Carol?” I ask her just to make sure she's not having a heart attack or something.

“Yes.” She casually says

“I just have to go check on some other patients and Skylar might be here.”

She quickly waddles her way out and slides the glass door shut behind her.

As soon as I know she’s far enough away I bring my hand up to the velcro that holds the collar around my neck and pull it off. I bring my head up and look around to see where I can throw it. I decided to throw it in the waste bin next to me. She knows I do this every time and she won't put another one on.

I'm surprised with how cold I probably got they didnt put a bear hugger on me. 

When I was here a week and a half ago they put one on me. They only did that because I had driven myself all the way here at three in the morning due to my heart going fast again. I couldn't get it under control and didn't want an ambulance so I drove myself. I was shivering and shaking from the freezing weather which I did not dress for and the heat was not on in my car. Carol was not happy at all when I walked my butt in here.

I stare at the ceiling wondering what this guy is like. Is he nice? Is he smart? Is he clumsy? I don't know anything about him but feel like I should know him. Like I should try to keep contact with him. 

I am also wondering what Skylar is going to act like when she gets here. Probably crazy worried like she usually is. She's my emergency contact when I end up here. Most of the time I convince Carol to call her because she never thinks I'm sound of mind. 

I look at my arms to see how many IVs they put in and lucky me, there's two. I roll my eyes because that means I'm staying for 24 hour observation. Every single time I have two IVs I always end up staying overnight. I only stay because that means I get to visit some of my favorite staff members and Carol makes me. 

As soon as I'm allowed to stand I'm going to have Carol go get the clothes I keep here with her. I hate the hospital gowns so I always have a baggy shirt and sweatpants here to change into. Carol has to approve the clothes I keep here so she knows they're ‘equipment friendly’. In other words they have to make it easy for the nursing staff to get to my IVs, leads for the heart monitor and stuff like that. 

I hear the glass door slide open again so I quickly pull the blanket over my neck and keep my head the way it was before. She'll probably know either way but I'm going to at least try to hide it. 

“Skylars here already?” I say kind of shocked and confused.

“No, it's someone else.” She says in her serious nurse tone. Whenever she uses that tone with me I'm always in trouble.

“Hi.” I hear the calming british voice.

I gasp and bring my head up. I see him standing there and feel butterflies in my stomach.

“Hi.” I say shyly. 

He looks extremely nervous. I’m extremely nervous too but I think he's more on edge than I am. 

I feel my heart start to speed up and lay my head back down. I know if I let my heart get going too fast it won't end well. 

“Sorry about the whole, tackling you thing.” He says shakily. Even when he's nervous his voice is soothing.

“It's alright. Thank you for possibly saving my life.” I chuckle a little bit. 

“My pleasure and thank you for keeping me on my toes.” He laughs and I laugh with him.

I hear Carols pager go off and it's right on cue for her to leave. I look over at her and she looks way too excited about this as she grabs her pager. She looks at it then back at me.

“I have to go help with an incoming trauma so at least try to stay out of trouble while I'm gone. I'll come back and check on you after.”

“Alright. See ya Carol.” I hear her walk to the glass door and it slides shut. 

“She must love seeing you.”

I laugh a little bit and a smile spreads across my face.

I want to see his face right now. I also need to sit up so I can try to get my heart to slow down.

“Can you do something for me?”

“Of course. What is it?”

“I need to be sitting somewhat upright so under the head of the bed there's a skinny yellow bar. I need you to squeeze it down and push the head of the bed up. I'll tell you when to stop.”

I hear him walk over to the right side of the bed and look over at him. He finds the yellow bar and I hear it click. He starts slowly but surely pushing up and looks me in the eyes while doing it. 

“Right there.” 

It’s right where I'm half sitting up and half leaning back. I'm more comfortable and I feel my heart very gradually slowing down.

“Carol is like my stand in mom. I don't know what I would do if she wasn't here to take care of me.”

“Are you from here?” He asks curiously.

“No, I'm from Hawaii. I moved here to get away. Where are you from? Wait. Let me take a wild guess. The United Kingdom.” I smirk at him.

“You are correct.” He says as he laughs. 

“What part are you from?”

“South West London. What island of Hawaii are you from?”

“He's from London and knows the geography of Hawaii. Impressive. I'm from Kaua’i. I don't look like I am but that's where I was born. My great grandparents moved to Hawaii from Ireland.”

“I figured you were Irish. Your hair was a dead giveaway.” He smirks.

I smile at him and feel my heart rate spike. I look up at the heart monitor and I am only 10 beats away from hitting 115 bpm. If I go over 115 my internal defibrillator will shock me. He does not need to know that about me quite yet. 

“Is everything alright?” He says concerned.

I look back at him and put a slight smile on my face.

“Yes. Everything is fine.” I say trying to soothe his nerves.

“Are you sure? I'm probably already the cause of some of your pain.”

“I'm sure. Sure when you tackled me it hurt for a little bit, but you also saved me from getting hit by a car.”

“That just makes me feel worse knowing that you were in pain because of me.” He says with a bit of a pouty face.

“Please don't feel bad. I'm a tough cookie and I can handle a lot.”

“I still feel bad.”

“Let's talk about something else to get your mind off of it. What's your favorite color?” 

“My favorite color?” He laughs. 

“Yes.” I chuckle. 

“Blue. Now it's my turn to ask you a random question.”

He looks at me analyzing as much as he can, trying to figure out the right question to ask me. When our eyes meet I feel my heart skip a beat. Those eyes are so enchanting. I can't help but get completely hypnotized by them.

“I got it.” He says excitedly after snapping his fingers.

I raise my eyebrows out of curiosity. 

“This is going to sound a little stereotypical but I have to know. Did you ever surf while you lived in Hawaii?”

That's kind of a silly question but I'll answer it anyways.

“Of course I did. I grew up surfing. It was my passion and career up until a couple years ago when I had to give it up.” 

Saying that I had to give up my passion for surfing never fails to give me a lump in my throat.

I loved it so much but after five near drowning incidents and being clinically dead for a total of fifty three minutes, my heart couldn't take it anymore. It was absolutely heartbreaking to give up the one thing I lived for. 

Surfing was my career and that's how I could even afford to live here in New York. I made close to 2 million dollars in my entire surfing career. All of that was brand deals with dozens of other bigger brands, merchandise collaborations and having my own merchandise brand. The rest of that money came from selling my brand to someone and making them guarantee they'll change the name. I was also given compensation by rip curl for my medical bills and the amount of money that I was guaranteed at the end of my contract.

“If you don't mind me asking, why did you give it up?”

I stare at him and my smile drops. I don’t think I’m ready to reveal that part of my life to him yet. I take a breath in and prepare my answer. 

All of a sudden I feel my heart rate spike and look up at the monitor. It reads 132 bpm. This is well over the 115 mark and the monitor starts to do its dinging. This means a bunch of doctors and nurses are about to swarm in and I have exactly 30 seconds until my defibrillator goes off.

“A lot of people are about to barge in and do a lot of things with me at once so step out if you need to or they’ll push you out.”


End file.
